User talk:Salubri
Wikia Categorization I just realized that wikia classified this wiki as a video game when this wiki should be classified as entertainment. I indicated its categorization in the image that I attached to this message. You can use to inform wikia to change the category to Entertainment. I would have done this myself, but I think you need an admin's consent in order to change it so I think its better if an admin does it. 03:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Little Task Hey there!! Just thought I'd update you on the little task you set me!! I looked through images that currently fit fine in the portals and used them as a base for certain sizes and proportional dimensions each image needs to fit neatly!! I am gathering the images first that fit that criteria, some of the profile images don't allow for the cropping with half their face being cropped so I will be look for alternatives either in their respective image galleries or by taking a completely new image all together!! I will make sure the current profile pictures stay the same and keep the Portal pictures with Portal in the name so that its separate and not interfere with the profile pictures and rules!! Given that you have done the same as Zanjutsu page for Hoho and Hakudo when I place the images I'll do so on those pages as well!! So now that I have the starting point I just need to grab the images which will be the bulk of the work but easy now I know what I want!! :Also obviously some characters have longer/larger names than others and they cover a larger part of the template, so I will need to be trial and error with those guys so if I upload an image and try it out I maybe have to list some for deletion afterwards!! ::I think I got most of them done, if not all!! I left those with the long names as they were as the names would have covered part of the image anyway!! Hope they're suitable!! Affiliate Request We have an affiliate request. I don't know how you want to handle those.-- :No, not so far. I asked Sun what she thought but I think she left for work before I messaged her. Take a look, see what you think. I'll leave it to you for now. Next time we are all in chat we can discuss how we want to handle these from now on.-- Zanjutsu on character profiles On character pages, we list their proficiency in Hakuda, Kido, and Shunpo as "Hakuda/Kido/Shunpo Master/Expert/Practitioner". Yet for Zanjutsu, we list it as "Master/Expert/(regular)Swordsmanship Specialist". Why is that?--Xilinoc (talk) 04:47, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ep 164 I am kinda wondering why we can't illustrate the picture book scenes. They are notably adaptations of bits tacked onto the manga as opposed to anime originals, so in some ways one might consider them more canonical than the Bount arc, even if they do depict events occuring out of sequence with the anime continuity at times (I figure flashbacks?) +Y 00:47, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :I would like to better understand the process by which the community determines the merit (legitimacy?) of images. The 'emphasis' in question was including images which depicted the events of the section they were placed in. Is there a superior alternative? I don't mind taking other ones (perhaps not depicting Yoruichi, such as only showing Soifon holding a camera in a tree?) to substitute but I didn't currently have access to other screenshots. +Y 01:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Would quality be resolution? I intentionally didn't seek out higher-res versions of the shots mostly because I figured fair use policy is less troublesome when we keep the quality down. When is quality high enough to be legitimate? Or maybe I am misunderstanding and quality refers to some other aspect of an image rather than the resolution/size? Are some images more valuable than others? Do we have criteria on which to decide that impartially? If it's necessity which determines quality it still leaves wonder about what is necessary and what is not. A necessity fulfills a purpose, is required for it, so the question is what purposes and roles are included here and which are not. There would be more purpose behind depicting some events than others, I guess, so I can see why it would seem less important to illustrate the short bit-jokes bundled with the main episodes... but is there harm in doing it? There's certainly room, those sections are small and having a pic (or even 2) bookending it actually makes it look like a more significant section. +Y 04:24, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Answers Links Hey, noticed you were adding another Bleach Answers link to the navigation. If you're trying to make it more noticeable, maybe try adding this code to MediaWiki:Common.js. It will add the phrase "Got a question about Bleach" (or whatever you want to change it to) to the toolbar at the bottom, which all users will see. Just a suggestion 21:25, February 12, 2013 (UTC) /* Link to Bleach Answers */ $('ul.tools li:first-child').after(' Got a question about Bleach? '); Is there any reason why you deleted my blog? Love's Shikai Section Hello, for some reason Love's Shikai section is in Italics. I've tried to fix it several times, but it just screwed things up even more. Could you take a look at it for me?--Yomiko-chan (talk) 03:38, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Baraggan's page Hey Sal I know you changed my edit and I've been trying to catch you on but haven't so I thoughT I'd just leave a message here. I've edited his page to list him as a "Swordsman" this time. My argument is if Szayelaporro Granz can be listed as a "Swordsman" than Baraggan should have at least this level as well. Certainly he has as much skill with his own Zanpakuto as Zsayelapporo does considering that he stated outright that his combat ability was very low.--CiFeR215 (talk) 17:28, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok that's fair enough I guess. While on the topic though I was going to ask if anyone who wields a sword can be considered a "Swordsman" or "Swordsmanship Practitioner" at the very least since some don't use they're Zanpakuto at all like Yammy or Dordoni? Was just wondering since it may be that they do have certain skill just not on par with fighters like Byakuya or Kenpachi. Just curious.--CiFeR215 (talk) 17:50, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Well he did clash with Omeada in the anime. Also for the record I know it's a battle axe heheh I just used swordsman instead of idk axeman? Anyway, I know Zsayelapporo's has been like that for a while but he didn't really engage to much with his sword either so I could agree more with they both are or aren't but not one over the other. Lastly, sorry for changing the edit man that's why I left the message so you wouldn't just come on and be like WTF!--CiFeR215 (talk) 17:58, February 22, 2013 (UTC) As for additional reasoning the only thing I've got is the fact that he's been using a battle axe ever since his time as king of HM so I feel that he must have some level of skill with it.--CiFeR215 (talk) 18:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay that makes sense. I'll just add a sentence or two than and leave it at that. Thanks for taking the time Sal. Also, good catch on the projectile part man didn't think about that.--CiFeR215 (talk) 18:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) can you ban MalwareGuru because he vandalized Nanao Ise 2 times.--KenpachiZaraki77 (talk) 04:00, February 26, 2013 (UTC) i think i have enough edits to join the chat can you confirm if i have the right amount of edit's--KenpachiZaraki77 (talk) 22:57, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for a misunderstanding The link I posted was not that of a viz translation but the actual romanization as seen in today's volume 58 release in japan, I only mentioned Viz as they have been getting names corrext recently. My apologies for any confusion. I believe Godisme is already planning to move the page to "Yhwach". Sorry one again. --Chiligrinder (talk) 23:16, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Zanpakuto/Asauchi Are Transferable Hi, Salubri! Hope you're doing well. I just wanted to drop a line to point out that Kubo has himself confirmed that ownership of a Zanpakuto can transfer from one Shinigami to another. Case in point: Zaraki stole what is now his own Zanpakuto off the corpse of a dead Shinigami (most likely one he has slain); though that sword in particular, as it is now, has definitely altered at least its appearance since first changing hands. I think it would be good to include this newly revealed trivia in Zaraki's Powers & Abilities section, while it also adds a new layer to the discussion of Kaname Tōsen's Zanpakuto. Though it does not in any way prove that Suzumushi originally belonged to Tōsen's friend, it at least confirms it is a legitimate possibility.--Jrutled3 (talk) 02:03, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Aresbiker Since this is the guy's third account, and ask them for an ip block.-- Little Big Task Hey Sal!! There seems to be a bug based on location at the moment but many of the guys have given me quick fixes!! Since obviously we have many characters I have all the images for the Human World section, working through the Gotei 13 and Soul Society sections so I'm going to add these now since I have them and I will put them into a category rather than the image galleries!! Just updating you!! :Hey again!! Just to keep you updated, only the Toju (cringe) and the Movie and Game characters are left and that should be everything!! Also I didn't bother doing Enraku or the Ambassador since we have agreed they are not characters and will be condensing their information!! ::There the Characters page is all prettified so you can work your masterful magic now!! Of course the only pictures displacing the image sizes are Enraku and Wakame Ambassador for obvious reasons!! You cand find all the Character pages images in the category specifically for them!! I enjoy seeing images all the same size ratio makes me want all the images to be like that!! Royal Guard Arrive Since we don't have an event that comes after it yet, where did you want The Royal Guard Arrive to end? I currently have the event ending with the tenchuren being launched back into the sky and the aftermath covering the Fullbringers and then Ichigo arriving in the Soul King Palace, but I wasn't sure if that is what you had in mind or if you wanted it to cover the part before Ichigo goes to Kirinden too or what.-- Concurrent? Can You explain me why according to You the Bount arc is concurrent to Arrancar arc(and by extension Reigain arc concurrent to Lost agent arc)? Because for me it's pretty obvious that in the anime it was happening between Soul Society arc and Arrancar arc - even the timeline was changed to fit better (although no new dating was given). The way it is now is erroneous.--Nekosama (talk) 16:58, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I just can't get use to the fact that every minor edit is to be consulted with admin here. But whatever, I known this for years that this Wikia staff selectively chooses what is true or not, but sometimes some of the goofs are just too much for me to handle. No harm intended on my part. As for the main topic, I'll try the best I can to expalin You what I meant. In the manga the whole thing looks like this: Soul Society arc ends in middle August-> 1st September: the new Semester begins and we're introduced to Shinji Hirako. Later, in chapter 223 p.4 Yamamoto states that A MONTH has passed since Aizen departure. -> Due to Ichigo's Vizard training another month has passed (October)-> the final battle with aizen takes place in October. We do know of those exact dates thaks to the databooks, because manga is rather skimpy in giving such infromation. As for the anime: Soul Society arc ends in middle August-> 1st September: the new Semester begins (episode 64) and the Bount arc begins. It lasted for an unknown amount of time -> Episode 110: Shinji arrives to Ichigo's school, but we have no confirmation that this is the very first day of a new semester or that can't be a month later. In episode 125 (based on chapter 223) Yamamoto states that SEVERAL MONTHS has passed since Aizen's departure (DB sub). In english dub he just says MONTHS. And this statement makes room for Bount arc in anime continuity. What's more the Bount arc was referenced several times in ataptated canon story, so it can't be concurrent to Arrancar arc. So the main reason of this dispute is a faulty assuption that the dates given in the databooks also apply to the anime, but it's not always the case as seen with the Bount arc (and partially Reigai arc). They are true to the manga, but not necessarily to the anime. Too bad that no Anime databook was published after the Soul Society arc. --Nekosama (talk) 20:10, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Volumes Listing the volume has been in practice since I started here. If you have decided to suddenly stop that, whatever, but that is a whole bunch of pages you need to make uniform now.-- Actually it is common practice and is on almost all the character articles. The reason it is not on the pages of the new characters from the current arc is presumably because the volume had not been released at the time and it was never updated once it was released. I don't know why it is included as it was like that before I started editing here. 12:47, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Joining the Fight Summary Project Excuse me, but how do I join the Fight Summary Project? I've scrolled through the page regarding it, but have't found any info to tell me what to do. I would really appreciate it if you could please help me! DarkErigor (talk) 23:38, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Can you unlock Unohana vs Kenpachi so I can start editing it? Thanks! XD DarkErigor (talk) 00:56, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Unbanned Thanks so much for the unban! I'll continue to work hard here and make this Wiki even better! TechGenusMaster (talk) 10:33, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Breach of Policy? http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shiho How was my creating this page a "Breach of Bleach Wiki Policy" exactly? Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 22:31, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- To be fair, that was why I marked it with a Stub note. But fine, I get your point. I can't imagine Kubo giving any minor characters their own lines without having them later be relevant to the plot, even if only slightly, but that might not happen with Shiho and Kanan for at least a few chapters. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 22:42, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Regarding my performance on editing the Unohana-Zaraki fight Excuse me, but I completed the Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki page some time ago, and I haven't gotten any word back on if I have done a good enough job to be included in the Fight Summary group. I know that you must have a lot of stuff on your plate already (being an admin and all that), but I would like some confirmation on this particular issue. Thank you for your time. Test Testing to see if the new MediaWiki works. Speculation I won't be posting here again unless you'd like another response, but I'd like to leave this note. Leaving out speculation is fundamental to the wiki, and this is something that needs to be here inherently. If current manga calls into question the nature of what has previously been established, it is at this point a change needs to be made. Ichigo being a human/quincy is speculation. That's fact. It was never outright stated what exactly Ichigo's state of being is. You can claim you're 99% sure that after Isshin said he wasn't just human and then Masaki calling herself a quincy in the flashback indicates that Ichigo is just a quincy/human (Masaki's claim happens before she is infected by the hollow, but her current state is a hollow/quincy melding which has already started and cannot be reversed according to Urahara). However you can also say the same after this chapter regarding a more complex amalgamation, especially since now we have the hollow aspect of Masaki coming into play (this is more current than the previous notion of human/quincy). This is why I was calling for an unknown label, since it is undeniably unknown as to what Ichigo is currently, and calling him a human/quincy is misguiding readers as to what his complex state actually is. This is not speculation. Dumai12 (talk) 08:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Nice job with the deleting of the page! It hadn't even been there for more than five minutes. I was just tagging the page for deletion, and it stopped me from doing so. You guys are doing a good job around here. I gotta step up my game! 14:13, April 26, 2013 (UTC) My question involving the Division colors. Why was this moved from the article into the forums? It's directly related to the article, and to the Wikia at hand, I think knowing where the information involving the Division colors is important, especially when the Bootleg character book contradicts some of the information in the article. RobertG22 (talk) 02:05, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Can you show me what official media states this? Because that's all I am asking here. I have found nothing in any episode of the anime, or in the manga, or in the character books. I will gladly back off if someone can show where this information comes from. If no one can, than it's not official information and should be removed from this wiki. RobertG22 (talk) 02:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) That's not an opinion. It's not official if it's doesn't appear in canonical media. You're not able to prove where this came from, and a canonical character book contradicts the information here. I know your game. I ran a large wikia for a year and a half. I'm taking this to the other admins. You clearly think your position means the rules involving information don't apply to you. I am also going to take the issue of your clear abuse of your position to the other admins. RobertG22 (talk) 02:33, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Arena votes Out of curiosity, why did you delete 5 of the 7 votes for Suzumebachi in this week's Arena battle? I mean, Shinso may have been up by 4, and was probably going to win, but why delete most of the others? Was there something wrong with them? Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 13:34, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I was more curious than anything. But that doesn't explain why Kamikaze839's vote was also removed. I mean, he clearly wasn't blocked, but he still had a vote for Suzumebachi, didn't he? Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 14:19, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me but how do you call your messages 'Hell Buterfly' and how did you name your chat'Seritei'.--SaifShinobi (talk) 16:11, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Yamamoto Was there a specific reason for that? If the edit was incorrect, it would be nice to have at least an explanation as to why in the summary. Even if the first edit was incorrect, the second edit should have been kept. Jeov (talk) 15:46, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Featured Quote Just a heads up, there is a tie in the Bleach Wiki:Featured Quote. Also, I've just realized the main page doesn't have a template for the Bleach Wiki:Featured Picture. I would make one myself, but I'm not sure how to do things for just pictures and where to put it on the main page. Why did you erase my edit? Why did you erse my edit on Unohana, on her use of additional blades against Zaraki? Various characters have many different itens, from minor to major things listed as equipment, so i don't see the gripe in this case. Plus i did leave the question on the talk page, but since no one ever answered i just added it, which was no speculation or anything incorrect. Darksusanoo (talk) 09:09, May 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Edits And yet neither was it ever answered, nor what i edited was incorrect. Unohana was seen using as an additional set of blades, which does count as adititonal equipment and you have not justified erasing of it. Second, i dispute you claims of opinion based re-work and removal of references. I have not done an edit in quite some time, plus the edits done on Isshin, reflected his feats as fighter which we know little about. He did display great endurance, as he managed to battle a high-level Hollow/hybrid and hold his ground, even after taking the slash from Aizen, a high-level Shinigami and swordmaster, plus what he has displayed was endurance, not durability. One regards to the ability to withstand and fight despite damage done, while the other is emerging unharmed from attacks that should do you damage. Plus that current part of Isshin's abilities only talks about him being kicked around by his much younger children, which is mostly used as comic relief, and yet you don't mention him fighting effecively against a high-level opponent while injured and tanking a fairly large explosion? Hell Yamamoto did something similar and had a mention to it. Most characters had mentions to their durability/endurance for similar/lesser things. Also he did push back Aizen with a hand-to-hand fighting technique. Lastly the technique he used against the creature White, was triggered by blood, which is something unique in the series. And to what was necessary i added references, soo again, what did i do that was soo wrong? Darksusanoo (talk) 09:31, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well sorry if i had wrote too much, but i had to prove alot of points. Most of which you did not bother to reply. Plus i did reference the use of Unohana's knives. And again you have not justified in the least, your removal of parts of Isshin's abilities, while keeping lesser things. Darksusanoo (talk) 09:51, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Is there anything that I can do to help with this wiki? 12:27, May 8, 2013 (UTC) yo can you unprotected ichigo i have proof for the edit i made an im right about it My Wikia Hey Sal!! I just logged on and found This Message from a member of the Community Development Team of Wikia which concerns the MyWikia App for phones, I think mainly iPhones at this point, for observing and taking part in Wiki work while on the go!! I will message them to let them know you or Arrancar109 would probably be the best people to talk to about this, just letting you know!! Information for The Rise & Fall of Masaki Kurosaki Hey, feel free to import all the info you deem relevant from Isshin Shiba & Masaki Kurosaki vs. White to this page and delete all the stuff you don't think should be there. That's why I kept adding stuff to it, after all.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:20, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Appearance Changes Apparantly we didn't need CSS to make the background transparent enough so that we may see what's behind it. On Theme Designer, as I have just discovered through playing with it on one of my wikis, has a transparency setting. Problem with your Talkheader Just figured I'd alert you to the fact that the Archive 1 link in your talkheader is a dead link, and should probably changed from "/Archive 1" to "Archive" Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 14:37, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Top Ten Anime on Entertainment Wiki Since this wiki has is currently in the list of top ten anime on entertainment wiki, we would like to add a footer to this wiki's main page. This is the code of the footer: Also please consider voting for your most favorite anime for next month in the entertainment wiki. Wing Zero Alpha (talk) 14:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Inoyamanaka98 being blocked and Apology Hey Salubri this is Inoyamanaka98 in an another profile I made from another wiki website you see I like to talk to you about the policy I broked for the reason you blocked me. You see I didn't know that was part of the policies b/c I sort of didn't have time to read the policies with my doctors app. I had that day. I thought you were messing with me and so I kept on putting that edit up there and I thought you didn't like my edits and so made me think that your a hater and I found out that you were warning me for that. If it wasn't for my doctors app. I would have finished read the policies and so I was rushing and I accidently agreed before I finished it and now after I had been blocked I had re read the policies and understood why I had been blocked. What I want to say is that I am sorry for what I did I should have known better and you had a good reason for doing so guess I didn't knew what I was doing that time but again I'm sorry for what I did and would like you to forgive and unblock me and I will try and not break any of the policies anymore. Ino17 (talk) 03:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Ino17 Re: Or, i could just leave this wikia? and why can't we have the same names as are favorite characters? -- 20:52, June 3, 2013 (UTC)